Revelations of the Dark Side
by LittleMrsAdams
Summary: Being re-written and posted as a new story due to me having issues with the characters and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! This is my first story on this site. Please be kind in your reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and flamers will be tarred and feathered in the next chapter. I have no Beta and I'm not British, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you encounter.**

**I am giving you fair warning now- This story will contain a M/F/M relationship! Also, Jenna (Harry) is 16 for those who live where that is illegal! If slash (male/male relationships) and threesomes bothers you, click the back button now! I don't want to hear anybody complain because I didn't give any warning. This story is going to be rated Mature for sexual situations, torture, mentions of child abuse, and possible character death (not sure about that one yet). This story is also AU/AR for reasons that should be very apparent. **

**Disclaimer--I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter Universe. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in her sandbox.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Jenna potter sat on her bed in No. 4 Privet Drive nursing the wounds from her uncles most recent punishment and counting down the minutes to her sixteenth birthday. It was fifteen minutes to midnight and the teen had her window open waiting to see if her friends would be able to send her any presents. Although, at the moment, she would happily forego any gifts and accept a simple letter considering the only piece of mail she had received all summer was from the headmaster telling her that for 'her own safety' he was stopping all her mail. Dumbledore, for reasons best known to himself, also sent a letter to the Dursleys telling them of the death of her godfather Sirius Black.

The letters combined with the method of delivery (Fawkes fire-flashing into the house at breakfast the day after her arrival home) set off her Uncles short temper and left her broken and bleeding on her bedroom floor for most of the summer. Her Aunt Petunia tried to help as much as she could without directly interfering, they had discovered early in Jenna's childhood that if Petunia tried to stop Vernon she too would suffer his wrath. Jenna had quickly begged her Aunt to stop trying to help that way and to just bandage her up when her Uncle was done. They had also tried to inform the authorities, but something would go wrong every time and nothing would be done, so they soon gave up on that rout too.

Aunt Petunia slipped into Jenna's bedroom and started helping to spread salve, that Jenna had made herself, on the bruises and burns all over her body. She looked over to her Aunt and said in a whisper, "Thank you Auntie."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing what I should be doing." Petunia replied, looking up from where she was rubbing salve on a rather nasty burn. "I wish I could do more."

"Auntie, please, we've been through this many times. If you do more, you will end up in the same condition. I can't stand to see you hurt. You're the only person I can really look up to and confide in since Sirius died. I would probably go crazy if I lost you because Vernon took his 'punishments' too far."

They were both silent for a moment, then Petunia spoke again "Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of the summer?" Jenna let out a breath and her shoulder slumped in memory. At the beginning of the summer, Petunia had dropped several bombshells on her niece. The first of which was that Lilly wasn't really her sister, but her cousin that their parents had taken in and adopted after Lilly's real parents had died when she was a baby. The next was that Lilly was from a pureblood family in France with the last name of Saint Claire and that the Evans family was a line of squibs. The last and biggest bombshell was that, although Lilly was a pureblood, she wasn't purely _human._No Lilly Evans had Angel blood in her veins. It was a trait exclusive to the Saint Claire line and therefore a closely guarded secret.

Petunia had told Jenna that there was a strong chance of her inheriting the creature blood and that she would have to be very careful of who she revealed the secret to, also that preferably the only people she would reveal it to would be to her mate or mates. Over the next few weeks Jenna was completely distracted while doing her chores, which added on to her 'punishments' from Vernon, until she took a wait and see attitude to the situation and focused on her day-to-day tasks.

"Yes Auntie, I remember." Jenna replied quietly.

"Are you prepared for what might happen?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Not like I could stop whatever is going to happen anyway." She replied, sounding rather defeated. "I do have a question that has been bothering me about this for a while though, did Dumbledore know about mum's heritage?"

"…Yes…he did…"

"And…do you know what his reaction was?"

"Yes, but could we talk about this after your inheritance passes?"

Jenna nodded her head reluctantly. She didn't want to wait for an answer, but it was nearly midnight, so she figured she would let the matter drop for now. They sat in silence as the alarm clock ticked down the last few minutes to midnight. When the clock struck twelve, the changes began immediately. She felt like fire was trying to consume her body, leaving her breathless and unable to scream. She could feel her body lengthening and a fierce burn behind her eyes. She could feel something deep inside her trying desperately to break free and after a moment, Jenna felt as if a small bomb had gone off in her body and mind. Images assaulted her, but they were going too fast for her to make out and she could practically hear her magic singing in her veins as it worked to repair her body.

Slowly, the pain left her arm and legs and seemed to settle in-between her shoulder blades. Finally, she could draw breath just to let it out in a scream of pain that was thankfully muted by her Aunts hand. If Vernon had heard her screaming, well, things wouldn't go so great for Jenna. Finally, the pain receded and she fell exhausted against her Aunt who wrapped her arms around her and held her tight while she recovered.

"How do you feel?" Her Aunt enquired gently.

Jenna considered the question before she answered. How did she feel? She wasn't quite sure. She felt freer, like a weight had been lifted that she hadn't notice until it was gone, but at the same time, she felt like something was still missing. "I feel freer and more complete, but also like something is still missing. Did I get the creature inheritance?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, you got the creature inheritance. You now have two beautiful wings. The rest of you has changed too, most of your scars are gone or faded and you grew a bit too. Your face has changed a bit but the lightning bolt scar is still there and your hair is much longer and has changed color some. You can get up and take a look at the changes if you like."

Jenna got up from where she was sitting and went over to the mirror that was attached to her wardrobe. She quickly noticed that although she wasn't wearing glasses, she could see perfectly. _No more annoying glasses,_ she thought idly, _it will be nice not having to deal with them. _Jenna was a bit shocked to see how much she had changed. Her hair had grown out to the top of her bum and had deep red highlights instead of the plain jet black it had been, it also had gentle waves instead of the unruly mass it had been. In addition to being around 5 ft. 9 in., where previously she was around 5 ft. 4 in., her figure had changed some too. She was still slim, but it wasn't from lack-of-food slim, but working-out slim. Jenna's face now had soft angles to it and her lips were fuller and redder. Much to her dismay, the lightning bolt scar remained. Her breasts had also filled out and were a bit more perky without help from a bra. Her more serious injuries were healed, but the bruises remained although they seemed to be in the final stages of healing.

However, the biggest change by far, just like her Aunt said, was the pair of wings on her back. They were white with little flecks of black and red in them. Jenna reached behind to touch them and gasped at how soft they felt. She tried to stretch them out and found that, fully extended, the tips brushed the walls. The sight of her wings filled her with a sense of rightness that made her feel content.

"Well, do you like the changes?"

Jenna could only nod.

"Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?"

Now that the question had been put to her, Jenna realized that although she should be exhausted, she felt energized and could still feel her magic pulsing and coiling just below the surface. She was ready to have her questions answered.

"No, I'm not tired. Will you answer my question about Dumbledore now?"

"Alright, but I don't think that you'll like what I have to say." Petunia looked at her niece as she resumed her seat on the bed. Jenna nodded encouragingly for her aunt to continue. Petunia took a breath and began her tale.

"The Headmaster was ecstatic to find out about your mothers heritage and spent most of his time trying to get her to join his group called 'The Order of the Phoenix' she refused at first, wanting to remain neutral, but eventually gave in along with her mate, your father James. Things went well for awhile, but the began to question what Dumbledore was having them do. When they found out they were having you, they decided to back out of the war a bit. However, the Old Coot kept dropping hints that if your parents were going on the run from Voldemort, they should leave you in his care, because a life on the run was no way to raise a child. About a week after you were born, Dumbledore told them of a supposed prophecy that concerned you being the one to defeat Voldemort and that they should leave you with him to be raised."

Jenna was pale and shaking at this point. The memories that had been unlocked during her inheritance were coming to the surface lending support to the idea that Dumbledore was just using her to try and defeat the Dark Lord. She had always suspected the old man was not the kindly old grandfather he portrayed to the world, she just had no idea how far it went until now.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Her aunt asked.

"I…I'm not sure. I just had several memory blocks removed and all the memories are coming back to me now. They all point to Dumbledore doing things to try and keep me in his control."

"You want to tell me about them?"

"Mostly they are encounters with Voldemort over the years where we had civilized conversations with each other. Then the headmaster would show up and everything goes black. When we come back around, Voldemort and I start fighting. I also think that he put a bind on my powers that broke a few minutes ago."

"What makes you say that?"

"It feels like a weight has been lifted that I didn't realize was there until it was gone."

"Makes sense to me. Are you ready for me to continue now?"

Jenna nodded in response.

"Alright, as soon as your parents heard the prophecy, the knew it was fake."

"Wait, fake! How did they know it was a fake! And how do you know all this stuff?!"

"I know all this because Lilly and I exchanged many letters and would meet twice a month to catch up with each other. As for knowing the prophecy was fake, well, a contradictory one had already been made by a seer that your parents trusted."

Jenna gapped at her aunt. _Great, just what I need. Get rid of one prophecy just to fall into another._

Petunia chuckled a bit. Apparently, Jenna had spoken out loud. "I understand how you feel, but surely this new prophecy is better than the fake one. From what Lils told me about it, you had to either kill the Dark Lord or be killed by him. Not exactly a future to look forward to, is it?"

"No, its not. Can you tell me about the other prophecy?"

"I can do better than tell you about it, I can show it to you. Your mother left a copy in my possession for safekeeping. Do you want me to go and get it?"

Jenna stared wide-eyed at her aunt and nodded dumbly. Petunia smiled at her niece and squeezed her shoulder gently before heading for the door. She opened the door quietly and stopped dead in her tracks. Jenna's eyes went even wider with fear as she tried to shrink back into the wall at the sight of who was in the doorway. Standing there, looking quite out of place were the two people that Jenna least wanted to see in the world.

_Oh, shit. What am I going to do now? Jenna thought as she stared at the two men in the hall._

_Standing there, in all their imposing glory was Severus Snape, the bat of Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord Voldemort._


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks to Elfin69 who was my first review! Thanks to all those who added this to their Favorites/Alerts, you all made me very happy *does a little happy dance*! I missed some warnings so here goes- There will be Dumbledore bashing cause I don't like the old man very much' Also, most of the main characters will probably be OOC. If OOC-ness bothers you, remember, this story is AU/AR. I will add more warnings when I think of them. Some mild cursing will also be present.**

**A/N- I had to delete the first chapter 2. It somehow had chapter 1 attached to it. So this is the way chapter 2 is supposed to be. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, Severus Snape would live, Harry would join Voldemort and they would become supreme rulers of the wizarding world. So I obviously do not own the series.**

**Oh, and you might need theses at some point-**

_Thoughts_

"Normal speech"

-Mind link-

**Parseltoung**

_**Chapter 2**_

Jenna was petrified. However, she took the time to carefully look at both men and quickly noticed they looked different. The changes were less drastic on Snape, he looked younger, his hair seemed to be fine and smooth, not the greasy sight she was used to in class. The Dark Lord however had the biggest changes. He no longer had the snake-face that she remembered from just a few short weeks ago, in fact, he looked like an older version of the Riddle that had come out of the diary in second year. His skin was still very pale and his eyes were still the same crimson color. Both men were dressed in dark robes that had been tailored to their bodies. Again, Jenna was torn between the desire to run away and to run into their arms.

Several different desires were warring for control of her body. On one hand she wanted to get up and run away as fast and as far as she could. On the other hand, she had a strong desire to run straight into Voldemort's arms and let him …snog her silly? It was the same thoughts when she looked a Snape. The conflicting desires left her frozen in place and tore a slight whimper from her throat.

The Dark Lord was staring intently at her, and so was Snape, she hadn't even noticed that her Aunt had left the room. Suddenly the tension in the room reached a breaking point and Jenna started to shiver and shake. The two men immediately came farther into the room, causing Jenna to try and pull herself into an even smaller ball and shut her eyes tightly. She felt a hand reach out and caress her face, which caused her to flinch violently away and into someone's chest.

"Hush, little one. We are not here to harm you." A silky voice called that she recognized as Voldemort's at the same time that a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist the scent of darkness filled her senses, and another hand stroked the silky feathers of her wings, causing her to relax, if only slightly.

"Why are you here then?" She asked in a small voice.

"We felt a pull to come here." The same silky voice replied out loud.

"Alright, but that doesn't really answer my question."

There was a slight chuckle and a deep baritone that she recognized as Professor Snape's replied "No, I don't suppose it does. Actually, we are not completely sure why we are here either, although, we have a suspicion that we need to confirm."

Jenna had a sinking feeling that she knew what their suspicion was and the very word left her a jumble of confused and frazzled nerves. _Mates. They were mates. _Some newly awoken instinct was practically screaming it at her.

A long fingered hand gently cupped her chin and pulled her head up. "Look at us please."

She slowly opened her eyes and met the obsidian orbs of the Potions Master. She turned a bit and met the crimson gaze of the Dark Lord. Jenna blushed scarlet when she realized that she was nearly sitting on his lap and tried to move away. But, apparently, he would have none of that and simply chuckled a bit and pulled her fully onto his lap and held her closer.

"We truly did not come here to harm you nor anyone else in this home. Do you believe us?" The Potions Master said softly as he caressed Jenna's cheek with his thumb.

Surprisingly enough, she did believe them. They could have come in and killed everyone in the house before she could have done anything. "Yes, I believe you." She paused "We're all mates aren't we?"

Snape smiled, leaned forward and kissed the side of her head just as Voldemort did the same on the other side. Those simple touches sent an electric shock down her spine. "Yes, we believe so or we would not have felt a pull to come here tonight." Voldemort whispered in her ear.

Despite the confirmation, Jenna was still confused. Even the creature in her was wary of the two. After all, one had tried his best to make her life at school a living hell and the other had tried to kill her on several occasions. She remembered what Lupin had told her once about the behavior of dominant creatures (re: werewolves) to their submissive counterpart (yes, she knew that she would be the submissive in their relationship) and wondered if the protectiveness and desire to avenge an injured mate went for other species too.

If that was the case, Jenna prayed that the two men holding her wouldn't comment on the bruises and faint scars that were still visible on the exposed expanse of her abdomen and back due to her now too short pajama top. Not that she was trying to protect Vernon, she just didn't think that she could deal with two angry mates out for revenge at the moment. Luckily, they both seemed to preoccupied with stroking her hair and wings, which was starting to do wonders for her frayed nerves.

Petunia came back into the room holding a little wooden box, effectively shattering Jenna's tentative peace.

"This is it?" She asked her aunt quietly.

"Yes."

Jenna had been all for seeing the prophecy earlier, now she wanted to throw the stupid thing as far away from her as possible. She was dead tired of her life not belonging to her. She wanted, just for once, to live a normal life, or one free of prophecies. However, Jenna knew that ignoring the blasted thing wouldn't make it go away. So, gathering up all her Griffindor courage, she lifted the lid to reveal a glass orb, just like those in the Department of Mysteries. It made her wonder if the one that was broken there was the real one or a copy of the fake, planted by Dumbledore. With slightly trembling hands, she lifted the little orb out of the box. Immediately, a soft musical voice, that sounded a lot like Luna Lovegoods, filled the room.

The child to bring balance approaches

Born to the Lilly and the Stag

The Demon will mark her

The Elf will mock her

But when sixteen years pass

The truth shall be discovered

Forgiveness will be given

And the three shall bring peace to our world

"Well, at least I don't have to kill anyone in this prophecy." Jenna blurted out a bit sarcastically as she reached up a rubbed slightly at the scar on her forehead. Everyone laughed slightly and Jenna decided that her two men had rather pleasant laughs.

"Yes, definitely a better option than becoming a pre-meditated murderer." She stated again without the sarcasm. "I was quite upset when the Old Coot told me that I was going to have to kill or be killed, I actually destroyed a good part of his office in my anger."

"Indeed," Snape said in an amused voice, "I wish I had been there to witness that. There has been many times that I too have desired to smash the old mans office."

No one seemed to know how to continue the conversation, so silence descended on the group once again. After a moment, Voldemort decided to break the silence.

"Well little one, do you have any questions for us?"

In fact, Jenna had several questions for them. She just couldn't make them into coherent thoughts and phrases at the moment, so she just let the first thing that came to mind slip out.

"What do I call you both now?"

"I suppose that is as good a place to start as any, Severus calls me Tom in private and Marvolo when we are in meetings. You may use either of those little one."

"Good, I didn't particularly like the idea of calling you 'my Lord' or 'Voldemort'"

"I will not expect you to, Severus only uses the name 'Voldemort' or 'The Dark Lord' in the presence of Dumbledore to keep up appearances. It would be disastrous if the old man were to find out that Sev and I are mates."

"As for myself," Snape started out, "you may call me Sev or Severus in private, but I still expect to be called 'Professor' or 'Sir' in the classroom."

"I think I can handle that. Umm…do you expect me to take the Dark Mark?" Jenna was a bit wary of the answer to this question. She didn't know if she would be able to handle having that particular extra bit of decoration on her body.

"Do you want to take the Dark Mark?" Tom countered and Jenna was quick to shake her head in the negative.

"Then, no, I do not wish for you to take that particular mark. You are not a Death Eater therefore you will not take their mark." Jenna visibly relaxed after his statement. "However, there will be a claiming mark from both Severus and myself."

She looked up into Tom's eyes, a little confused by his last statement.

"Here, this is what Tom's talking about little one." Severus said as he pulled down the neck of his robes to reveal what looked like a bite mark on his shoulder. She reached out a tentative hand to touch the mark, but started to pull away before her hand made contact. Severus, however, reached up, gently grabbed her hand and placed it over the mark.

"You don't have to be afraid to touch us little one." Sev told her gently. Jenna was, once again, confused. The Severus Snape she knew from school would only have allowed a select few, if anyone at all. to touch him in such a way and, up until today, Jenna Potter was most defiantly not on that very short list.

Something of her thoughts must have shown on her face because Severus smiled a bit sadly at her and started running one of his hands over her wings again while the thumb of his other hand began rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"You're confused aren't you child?" Tom said to her. "Trying to mesh what you are familiar with from our behavior towards you with all this new information?"

"Yes." was her quiet answer.

"The creature part of you wants to accept it's mates, but your human half is remembering how we used to treat you and is having trouble reconciling the two parts, correct?"

Jenna just nodded, a tear running down her cheek from the built up stress of the situation that was carefully wiped away by Tom.

"If it makes you feel any better, we too are a bit confused about or feelings for you." Tom said quietly.

This statement did nothing to help Jenna's state of mind. Quick as a flash, she pulled her hand away from Severus, jerked out of Tom's arms and went to hide in the corner farthest away from the two men. She wrapped her wings protectively around her body in an attempt to protect herself from any blows.

Petunia, who had been sitting quietly listening to their conversation, was up and moving slowly towards Jenna while the two men were still trying to figure out why that seemingly simple statement caused their mate to have such an extreme reaction. Petunia, on the other hand, knew exactly why her nieces reaction was so extreme. During Jenna's younger years, one of Vernon's favorite pastimes was to lull Jenna into a false sense of security about something and then 'reprimand' (re: beat) her for trying to do what only 'normal' people would do, and, since she was not 'normal' but a 'freak', she was not allowed to do anything a 'normal' person would do.

Tom and Severus made to get up and go over to their distraught mate, but Petunia motioned for them to sit back down. She knelt in front of her niece, careful not to touch her, and began to speak in a soothing voice.

"Jenna sweetheart, you're alright. No one in this room is going to hurt you, baby girl. Shhh now…" Petunia continued with the same comforting noises and such until the tension in Jenna's body left. Only then did her aunt try and touch the top of her head. When she did not flinch away from the touch, Petunia moved closer and carefully wrapped her arms around her niece.

Petunia motioned for Tom and Severus to come over to their distraught mate. Sensing their renewed closeness, Jenna's hand shot out and grabbed hold of her aunts wrist. There was a frantic half fearful, half pleading look in her eyes, as if asking that Petunia not leave her alone with the two men.

"Sweetie, they can comfort you better than I can. You need their touch, it can help calm you. Please honey, let them do for you what I cannot."

Reluctantly, Jenna let go of her aunt and watched as she left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She didn't know how long she stared at the closed door, but was snapped out of it by a sense of movement to her left. Her head snapped over and saw her two mates towering over her huddled form. She checked their faces for any sign that they were angry with her, but both their faces were carefully blank.

Since she couldn't read their emotions, Jenna decided to let the creature side of her being take over. She decided that her Angel half would know how to better deal with two potentially angry mates. Jenna just hoped that if she were to ask their forgiveness this way that they would not harm her. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to Tom and Severus, and her eyes were focused downward and her wings trailed limply on the floor. She stopped in front of them, her forehead pressed to the ground and hands pressed flat to the floor on either side of her head. She didn't know how long she stayed there like that, but she was beginning to think that they were not going to forgive her.

A whimper tore from her throat and a slight tremor ran through her body as panic tried to take over again. Another whimper came out and she found herself suddenly cradled in strong arms and something that felt like soft leather. The scent of darkness let her know that she was once again in Tom's arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and started apologizing.

"Shhh…Why are you apologizing little one? Something we said obviously scared you, no need to apologize for being afraid. May I ask why you were afraid little one? Does it have anything to do with those bruises and scars we can see on your body, faded though they are?"

Jenna went stiff in his arms. _Damn it, why does he have to ask that now?_

"_I suppose that your sudden tensing is an affirmative. Will you tell us about it?"_

"_Not…not right now." Was her nervous answer._

"_Alright little one, we can wait for answers, but not for too long. Now, would you like to come back to my manor with Severus and myself?"_

"_Can't leave here, Dumbledore will know."_

"_Hmm, that does pose a problem. How about we both stay here with you for the rest of the night and we can find a way to fool the wards around the house into believing you are still here. Does that sound agreeable to you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Sev, will you please enlarge the…bed…so that we can all fit?" The word bed was said with a slight sneer, causing Jenna to blush from embarrassment._

"_Little one, I can feel the heat of your blush against my neck, are you embarrassed to share a bed with us?" Tom whispered in her ear._

"_Some, but not really."_

"_Are you ashamed of the state of the furniture in your room?"_

"_Yes, this is the best that Aunt Petunia could convince Vernon to let me have when he decided to move me from my other room."_

_In her fairly relaxed state, Jenna didn't realize that she had just given Tom and Severus a big clue as to who had done so much damage to their little one. Both men shared a look clearly saying that they were going to be having a rather lengthy 'discussion' with Vernon about his treatment of Jenna._

"_It's alright, little one. Lets go to sleep now and we'll continue in the morning." Jenna's only response was a yawn. _

_Tom went over to the newly enlarged bed and carefully deposited their sleepy mate in the center. Both men then proceeded to strip down until they were only in their trousers and slipped under the blankets on either side of Jenna and held her securely between the two of them, with one of Tom's own leathery wings draped protectively over his two subs. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their Favorites/Alerts, and even a few Favorite Author add-ons *squeals happily*! Now if you guys/gals could find it somewhere deep in your hearts to leave me a review, you would make this mother of three very happy indeed, even if you just say 'I like it, post soon' or something like that *gives readers puppy dog eyes*. I would like to know what other pairings you would like to see later in the story. Please leave your choices in your ****reviews**** *hint, hint, wink, wink***

**Just in case you're wondering how Tom, Severus and Petunia all seem to miraculously know each others names, they had a quick chat before Petunia left to get the prophecy where she also secured an oath from Severus that they weren't out to get her niece. Jenna simply didn't notice any of this, she was too busy going into a panic.**

**Warning- strong mention of child abuse for this chapter . Abuse of any kind is not some thing to take lightly and it is not my intention to poke fun at or belittle those who suffer from abuse. If you or someone you know is in any kind of abusive relationship, I urge you to seek help. **

**There is also a mini-lemon near the end of the chapter. Its not very big or very graphic, mostly its there to just show that though Jenna is submissive to Tom and Sev, the two doms aren't going to push her farther than she is willing to go and that she can trust them to take care of her.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just playing in her back yard. The only thing I own are any OC's I might introduce later. **

**Speech Guide**

_Thoughts_

"Normal speech"

-Mind link-

"**Parseltoung**"

_**Chapter 3**_

Jenna woke surrounded by the smell of darkness and forests with hints of smoke and faint traces of some alcohol she didn't know the name of. The scents along with the surrounding warmth made her feel very safe. She snuggled closer, trying to get more of the wonderful scents, and hummed continently. A sleepy chuckle met her ears.

"Comfortable, little one?" A voice, still fuzzy from sleep, called playfully as two hard bodies pressed closer into her.

"Mmm…" and a nod of her head was Jenna's oh-so intelligent response, that and to nuzzle the body in front of her.

She felt someone press their face into top of her head and take a deep breath.

"You smell good, little one, like sunshine and fresh strawberries…"

That got another contented hum and a slight smile from her. Truth be told, Jenna was quite happy that Tom and Severus were still there with her and last night hadn't been a dream, no matter how odd it was. She was afraid that, once they saw the real her and not the 'Golden Girl' front she put up at school, they would leave her.

_Alright, stop that train of thought Jenna! _A voice that sounded a lot like Hermione's sounded in her brain. _They didn't leave you last night when you completely lost it, so give them both a chance to make up for their past deeds towards you and you just might find the happiness you crave. _

A soft knock at her door followed by the sound of it clicking open interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I do hope that neither of you decided to take advantage of my niece last night."

"No, no, all we did last night was hold our little one and sleep." Tom replied silkily, all traces of sleep gone from his voice.

"Good. Now I hate to break up your bonding time, but all of you need to get up. Vernon and Dudley are gone for now and I'm sure you would like to have a chance to speak more before they return."

Jenna practically shot out of the bed at this announcement, or tried and failed when she found herself pulled backwards by two separate sets of arms around her waist.

"How long are they going to be gone? And how did you get them to leave in the first place?" She asked her aunt.

"I'm not sure how long they will be gone, hopefully it will be a few hours before they return. To actually get them to go in the first place, I convinced them to go and have a little father/son time. Dudley helped to convince Vernon that he wanted to spend some time with his father."

"Do you know what they are doing?" Jenna asked warily. Depending on her answer, it could spell big trouble for later, although it would probably cause trouble anyway.

Petunia hesitated before she answered and Jenna knew that the answer wouldn't be good. "They were going to a horse race."

Jenna paled drastically "Gambling?" Petunia nodded and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Well, I hope that Vernon can pick a winner this time." She said and Petunia nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait, what difference does it make if he picks a winner or not?" Severus asked.

Jenna jumped slightly, she had nearly forgotten they were there. She turned wide frightened eyes to him and said in a deadly serious voice, "I would rather not nearly die today, thank you very much."

Tom and Severus would have thought that she was joking had it not been for the fear rolling off of their mate in near palpable waves. Tom grabbed her upper arms and turned her to face him.

"Are you saying that if he doesn't pick a winning horse, he will come back here and try to kill you?" Tom said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Well, I suppose that it depends if Vernon is drunk or not when he gets back. If he's sober, he'll probably just beat the crap out of me. If he's drunk, which is more likely, then yes, he will come back here and, more than likely, nearly kill me." Jenna very nearly sneered at them.

"Surely you're exaggerating…" Severus said in disbelief. He simply couldn't believe that even Dumbledore would allow continued abuse of this magnitude.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jenna's body went rigid and her face went blank of all emotion. She wrenched herself out of Tom's grasp, grabbed a couple of books from her open trunk and quickly exited the room. Petunia stalked over to the Potions Master and slapped him hard, her rage on her nieces behalf palpable.

"How dare you accuse her of lying!" She nearly hissed at him. "She most assuredly was not exaggerating, if anything, it was a gross understatement! Neither of you know the first thing about what she goes through in this place at the hands of that bastard, and you dare to accuse her of exaggerating the situation!" Petunia was almost screaming at Severus by the end of her speech.

"But, last year… I saw…memories… nothing like what she was saying….surely, not even Dumbledore would allow…."

"Are you talking about those thrice damned Occlumency lessons that you just used to torture her and the same Albus Dumbledore that was just using Jenna?"

Severus nodded and had the grace to look ashamed at the mention of his past treatment of his younger mate and the reminder that Dumbledore was just using her. Tom was torn between being angry at Petunia for slapping Severus and wanting to know more about Jenna's past. Truth be told, Tom was also a little angry with Sev for his ill-chosen words.

"Never occurred to you that she would be able to block you from any memories did it?"

Severus didn't even bother to answer the question. It was true, he hadn't expected her to be able to block him from any of her memories for the simple fact that he hadn't even tried to teach her Occlumency and had done just as Petunia had said before; he had just tortured the girl.

Tom broke the silence that had filled the room. "Petunia, you said that was a gross understatement, would you tell us what happened?"

She sat down heavily in the rickety desk chair and began the tale.

"Alright, Jenna didn't almost die, she did die. If I hadn't come in and done CPR on her, Jenna wouldn't be here now. It was the summer before her second year at Hogwarts, her twelfth birthday to be exact. Vernon had lost a couple thousand pounds the previous evening, but had managed to restrain himself from punishing her because he was having a business dinner the next evening where he could hopefully make up what he had lost and that kept him in a fairly good mood. The dinner went well until the very end. A house-elf had shown up and used a levitation charm to smash the dessert in an attempt to keep Jenna from returning to school. Even after that, things might have been salvageable, but the wife of the man Vernon was dealing with was terrified of any kind of bird, and a Ministry Owl dropped a letter warning Jenna against using magic at home. Needless to say, the couple left without making the deal.

Vernon was nearly apoplectic with rage. He got exceedingly drunk and I didn't see the knife he carried upstairs with him, but even if I would have, my promise to Jenna to not interfere literally kept me downstairs until Vernon done 'punishing' her. I went upstairs to help her and what I found nearly made me sick. She was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and there was hardly a spot on her body that wasn't covered in cuts, bruises and a few deeper stab wounds. She wasn't breathing and had no pulse. I did CPR for several minutes while praying to whoever to not let it be too late. Finally, she came back and I could hear her say something about not wanting to leave her mum and dad. I started pouring potions down her throat in an attempt to heal some of the major wounds and I can only guess that her magic joined in healing the things I couldn't see. The next morning, all she could remember was falling unconscious and then me pouring potions down her throat, nothing about the time she was…away. I'm not sure if she remembers even now, after the memory blocks were removed last night."

Tom and Severus were both livid at what their little one had been through, though they hid it behind stoic masks. They would get vengeance later, right now they had to find their mate and convince her to forgive them.

"Do you know where she's at Petunia?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she's probably in the attic or the cupboard under the stairs."

"And why would she be in the cupboard under the stairs?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to ask her to tell you that, or you can go and investigate the cupboard closely yourselves. Now, it's time to go and find my niece so you both can apologize to her."

They all got up and Petunia led them to the cupboard under the stairs first. The padlock, much like the ones on Jenna's door upstairs the men noticed, was unlocked. Petunia pulled on the string to turn the light on and at first glance, to the two men, it was nothing more than a hall closet, used for storing shoes, umbrellas, and cleaning materials. At first they were confused as to why their little one would come and hide here, then they remembered Petunia's words to 'investigate closely'. So, on further inspection, they noticed several things that seemed out of place. Under a couple of boxes was an old cot with a deflated pillow and an old shabby blanket. On the shelf in the back, hidden between some bottles of cleaning supplies, were some broken toys. The most telling thing however, was the piece of paper taped to the underside of the stairs that read in childish handwriting 'jenas room'.

Both men paled and then turned and glared at Petunia, accusation clear in their eyes.

"Hey, at least I got Vernon to let her stay inside the house. He wanted to put her in the shed out back and absolutely refused to let her have a bedroom until she started Hogwarts."

Tom and Severus nodded in acceptance of this, but the two mates still wanted to hear the truth from their little one, if they could get her to talk about it at all. The trio went back upstairs to the attic where they found Jenna sitting in a corner, wings wrapped around her and holding what appeared to be a book in her hands. Her eyes, when she looked up at them, were more like precious gems, beautiful but completely devoid of any emotion. It tore at Tom and Severus's hearts to know that they had put that look there.

The sound of the trap door to the attic opening caught Jenna's attention. Looking up, she saw her aunt plus Tom and Severus enter.

_Great. Did they come find me just to make me feel worse? I should have known that they wouldn't have believed me, no one ever has before, why did I think they would have been different? Oh, right, because we're __Mates__. Fat lot of good that fact did a while ago, they still didn't believe me. Bet they want me to forgive them. Well, if that's the case, they better have a damn good plan to convince me to do it. _

As Jenna was thinking, Tom and Sev had moved closer at the urging of Petunia, who then turned and left them alone. Jenna made no motion to either accept or reject their advances. She simply sat there and watched them come closer, like an animal waiting for the best opportunity to escape. The stoic look on her face told them that they had better have a damn good apology ready, or there would be hell to pay. Tom sat on her left and Severus on her right but no one was quite sure where to begin. Tom took a closer look at the book Jenna was holding and noticed it was an art book neatly filled with completed, hand-drawn, works.

Tom gently tugged the book out of her unresisting hands and began to carefully look through the pages. Sev leaned over and reached for the book, Tom moved the book to where Severus could see it, leaning over to do so also. These seemingly innocent movements effectively pressed their bodies against Jenna's. She wanted to be annoyed with them, but found that she quite liked the contact, no matter how upset she was with them.

Tom and Severus were impressed with the art work they were looking at. There were various drawings of Hogwarts students, a few were of staff members, several were of magical creatures, including one of the basilisk that used to be in the Chamber of Secrets. There was even a drawing of the young Tom Riddle that had come out of the dairy.

"These are beautiful, little one…" Tom whispered in her ear and Severus nodded in agreement, an action that just so happened to cause him nuzzle the side of her head.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them." She said a little formally. Jenna couldn't figure out if she wanted them to stop what they were doing so she could continue to be mad at them or if she wanted them to keep on. Jenna knew that they were trying to distract her, but if there was one thing Jenna had in spades, it was determination, and she really wanted an apology and not this attempt at distraction. So, taking matters into her own hands, she decided that the boys had had enough time to collect their thoughts and decided to just cut to the chase.

"Sev, why didn't you believe me earlier?"

They both seemed to deflate a bit. "Move you wings, will you little one?" Tom asked gently.

Jenna complied and found herself wrapped in two sets of strong arms and a set of leathery wings. She wanted to ask Tom about them, but wanted answers to her original question more. She looked expectantly at Severus, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I suppose that it all starts with my pre-conceived notions about you. At Hogwarts, every time I made a comment about how you must be spoiled rotten at home, Dumbledore never disagreed. In fact, any time another teacher made any hints that you were less than well cared for here, the Headmaster was quick to reassure everyone that you were quite happy here and that there was no need for any concern."

Jenna could understand that. The Headmaster was a master manipulator in getting people to act and think the way he wanted them to.

"I can understand that but, why didn't you see past what the Headmaster wanted you to see? Especially after the failed Occlumency lessons last year, you should have known that I was telling the truth this morning. And why do you suddenly believe me now?"

"Ah, your Aunt told us what happened." Severus reached up and rubbed his cheek a bit, which Jenna noticed was a bit red. The idea of her Aunt Petunia smacking Severus Snape across the face on her behalf made her want to smile. "As for the Occlumency lessons, it seems like you aren't quite as hopeless at the subject as I had said. You were able to hide the worst of your treatment here from me. And looking past what Dumbledore told everyone, well I assumed that he wouldn't allow his supposed perfect little warrior to be abused to that level. Plus I simply didn't want to see past his lies about you for a long time."

"Did you really dislike that much?"

"Yes, it was only in the past few months that I began to see how wrong I was about you. I am sorry for what I said this morning. I truly had no good reason to disbelieve you and I hope that you can forgive me. I promise that I will do my best to make sure that no one hurts you ever again."

Jenna was torn. She knew that she would forgive Severus for his words this morning, but she didn't know if she could find it in herself to believe the promise, whether he was one of her mates or not. Too many people had made the same promise before and none of them had been able to follow through.

"Sev, I forgive you for this morning, but I don't know if I can believe the promise to never let anyone hurt me again. Too may people have made that same promise in the past and no one has ever accomplished the task before."

Tom pulled her closer to his chest and held her tight.

"You don't believe that we, your mates, can protect you?" Tom practically growled at her and dragged his slightly sharper than normal teeth across her sensitive neck before lightly biting at it, causing Jenna to gasp a little.

"I…I honestly don't know, considering that in the past you both contributed to the harm in the past."

Tom growled again at that and tightened his hold on his youngest mate.

"You do realize that we will never treat you that way again correct?" He said as he bit a little harder on Jenna's neck and them licked the same spot, causing Jenna to whimper a little.

"Yes…" She said a little breathlessly as Severus began to place soft kisses on the other side of her neck.

"Good…then trust us to take care of you little one." Tom nearly purred as he too placed soft kisses to her neck.

The attention to her neck was driving her crazy. She placed her hands on Severus's chest, whether to get him to back off or to pull him closer, she didn't know. Severus made the decision for her and used one of his hands to trap hers to his chest and moved in closer to her.

One of Toms hands found its way into her nightshirt and began to gently cup and knead her breast, causing her to gasp and moan. His other hand stayed wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly.

Meanwhile, Severus's mouth had moved from her neck and had captured her lips in a gentle kiss and the hand that wasn't holding hers to his body had crept down her back and was slowly massaging her bottom.

Somehow, through the haze of pleasure, Jenna was able to form the thought that she wasn't ready to go to any further than this with her mates at the moment. She really didn't want her first experience with actual intercourse to be in an attic. Yes, contrary to the rumor mill of Hogwarts, Jenna was a virgin and only had limited experience with any kind of sexual situations.

She pulled away from the kiss with Severus enough to choke out "St…Stop please…".

Thankfully, their hands returned to just holding her. The creature in her whined at the loss of intimate touch from her mates and Jenna bit her lip to keep the sound from escaping.

"Alright there, little one?" Severus asked.

"Yes…I just…we can't…" Jenna trailed off, unable to form a coherent thought, her face a bright crimson as she turned her head in an attempt to hide.

"Shh…We weren't trying to make you uncomfortable or embarrassed." Tom said as he and Severus stood and pulled Jenna up between them.

"It's not that…it's just that, I haven't ever really…" She trailed off, unsure of how they would react to the fact that she was a virgin.

"Little one, are you a virgin?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jenna said, her insecurities making it nearly impossible for her to look them in the eye and her face an even deeper shade of red.

"Perfect." Both men said in unison.

Jenna gave them a small smile and the blush that had faded a little retuned ten fold at the looks of lust in their eyes. She had to look away from the intensity of their gazes. When the attic door opened, revealing her Aunt Petunia announcing lunch, she was secretly grateful for the interruption. They had a rather simple lunch of vegetable soup for Jenna and sandwiches for everyone else (the idea of eating any kind of meat was suddenly turning Jenna's stomach). Afterwards, Jenna was sitting in Severus's lap, him stroking her wings in a way that seemed to comfort them both while discussing with Tom a way to fool the blood wards around the house and Petunia was cleaning the dishes from lunch.

The quiet atmosphere was broken when Vernon and Dudley came barreling into the kitchen in search of food. They stopped short when they caught sight of the two extra men sitting at the table along with a girl that they took a moment to realize was Jenna.

Vernon was slowly turning an ugly shade of violet and the vein in his temple was throbbing dangerously at the sight of Jenna's new 'freakishness'. Dudley had gone to stand beside his mother and Tom had positioned himself in front of Jenna, who was cringing into Severus. All speech seemed to have failed Vernon, but there was no doubt that he would regain the ability soon if the way his face seemed to be cycling through colors. And indeed, Vernon was soon yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE NOW YOU FREAK!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Vernon found himself silenced and pinned to the wall and a very angry Demon advancing on him.

**A/N- Please don't kill me! *ducks flying rotten fruit and vegetables*. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it was either this or make you all wait longer while I rewrote it yet again. Please leave a REVIEW telling me if you loved it, liked it, or hated it (please don't hate it! *puppy dog eyes*). I don't know when the next chapter will be out, my grandmother is in the hospital and may not live much longer, so the update may be super fast in an attempt to distract myself or really slow if I can't. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter! The closest I come to owning it is rather tattered ****copies**** of the books. If I owned the series, they would not be children's books.**

**A/N- I'm going to move the time line up ten years so if I use more advanced technology in this story that wasn't in the original timeline, you'll know why.**

**Speech Guide**

_Thoughts_

"Normal speech"

-Mind link-

"**Parseltoung**"

_**Chapter 4**_

Jenna had her face buried in the crook of Severus's neck and was shaking from head to foot. Severus was holding her comfortingly.

"Shh, little one, we are not going to let him hurt you anymore. Look, Tom's not going to let him go."

Jenna looked up and watched in slight fear and fascination as Tom started hissing a wandless spell in Parseltoung and Vernon's eyes rolled back into his head. Tom released the spell holding Vernon to the wall and he landed in a heap, unconscious, on the floor. Tom swiftly stepped away so that Vernon didn't touch him in any way.

"Mum, what's going on? What are they doing to Dad?" Dudley asked from where he was trying to hide behind his mother.

"Dudley, these men are here for Jenna, who came into her magical inheritance. They are going to make sure your father pays for what he's done to your cousin."

"Oh, yes, we will most assuredly make sure he pays. He will find out exactly why people fear me and my followers. Now, tell us what you know about the wards around the house." Tom said as he gave a sneer of disgust to the fat muggle at his feet.

"Dumbledore told me that all the wards surrounding the house are tied into the blood ward and that particular ward worked as long as I could call the place where my mothers blood dwells home." Jenna told them.

"Hmm, you told us that he would know if you just up and left correct?" Jenna nodded. "He must have a ward that alerts him to your comings and goings then." Tom said almost to himself. He was quiet in thought for a few minutes while thinking of a way to solve their problem.

"We have a few options that can be set into action quickly. First, Jenna could denounce Petunia as family and this place as home, causing the wards to fall which would most likely bring down Dumbledore and his Order of the Flaming Turkey down on us rather quickly. Second, we could leave a vial of Jenna's blood here to fool the wards, but leaving your Aunt and Cousin here vulnerable with the knowledge of who you are with and leaving us at risk if the Old Man decides to come and check on you or sends someone to do it for him. Third, we take everyone in the house back to the castle and set up your family in a secure wing, the wards should follow, giving us enough time to separate them and then cancel them out since we do not have the time right now, but runs the risk that there is a ward that will alert Dumbledore to the wards new position." Tom said as he faced the occupants of the room who were listening carefully to the options.

"I could go and check the extra wards to see if anything like that is up." Severus offered.

"Yes, go do that." Tom said and Severus moved Jenna off his lap and placed her in another chair where she wrapped her arms around herself and let out a little whine at the loss of contact. He reached back and ran a hand down her cheek lovingly before continuing out the back door.

Tom went over and knelt in front of Jenna who had, once again, taken a defensive position behind her wings. He noticed that she was shaking all over and was looking fearfully at her unconscious uncle, like he would suddenly jump up and attack her. Tom's Demon side was snarling at him to get up and gut the bastard that had hurt their second mate, but he resisted the urge for the moment. There would be plenty of time for that later, for now Tom needed remain calm and find out if anyone else in the room, namely Dudley, would be suffering his and Severus's wrath.

"**Little one, look at me, little one.**" He hissed calmly in Parseltoung as he laid a gentle hand on her back, in between the joints of her wings. When she did and he was sure that she was seeing him and not lost in some distant memory of her uncle, he proceeded to ask his questions.

"**Little one, did your cousin treat you the same as your uncle did?**" She took a moment to contemplate her answer before responding.

"**No, he was a bully when we were younger, before I went to Hogwarts, but he was never as bad as Vernon. I think that Aunt Petunia convinced him to stop picking on me. He doesn't deserve the same fate as Vernon does. Tom, please don't hurt Dudley, he was only following his fathers example but he has changed.**" She finally said after a moment. Tom knew that she could speak Parseltoung, but hearing the hissing of the Snake Language spilling from his little ones mouth was giving him a hard-on and made him want to claim her right there.

"**Thank you, little one. I can't promise that I won't hurt Dudley if he has not truly reformed his behavior towards you, but I will refrain from passing judgment on him until later.**"

Jenna still had a shadow of fear in her eyes, but there was also a fragile trust there. She gave him a timid nod in acceptance of his words and Tom reached up and ran a hand through her hair that was soft as silk. Jenna closed her eyes and gave a mewl of contentment at the contact. The noise did nothing to help relieve the tension in his pants.

He wanted so badly to complete the bond right then and there, but knew that if he tried that too soon it would only frighten their little one and cause problems with the bond. Tom reluctantly removed his hands and, gaining control of his arousal, Tom got up and went over to Vernon. He gave the whale of a man a disgusted nudge with the toe of his boot, grabbed a fork, cast a 'Portus' spell on it and dropped it onto Vernon's chest.

After a moment, the fat man disappeared.

"Uh, where did you send him?" Jenna asked curiously.

"The dungeons in Slytherin Castle."

"Oh…" Was her rather unintelligent response to the obvious answer just as Severus came back in the house.

"Well, Severus, what did you find?"

"There is nothing that will alert Dumbledore to a change of location of the wards, but he would be notified instantly if they were to fall. There does seem to be a few Compulsion Charms to keep any muggles from interfering here and to alert him if Petunia leaves Vernon. There are also wards to alert him of any magic Jenna uses, with or without a wand, but is tuned to her magical signature so any magic we perform will go undetected, not that it matters as we have our signatures blocked from detection. Plus there is a ward to alert him if she ever leaves without her aunt for long periods of time. There are no kind of anti-apparation wards up, Dumbledore seems to be counting on the blood wards to keep any wizards out of here that mean her Jenna harm."

The things Severus was telling Tom about the wards made little to no sense to Jenna, but decided that if the information made sense to the two men she wouldn't worry about it. She did make a note to ask what things meant at a later time.

"Good, that will make things much easier to deal with. Now, we are leaving this…place…soon. I would suggest that everyone get only what they need. Severus, take our little one to dress and pack her things while I have a little chat with Petunia and young Mr. Dursley here." Tom said as he leveled a mildly curious look at Dudley and rolled his yew wand between his fingers.

Jenna shot him a worried glance, clearly begging Tom to not hurt her aunt or cousin.

"**Do not worry, little one, I am not going to harm them. Go with Severus and get ready to leave.**"

She gave him a little nod of understanding then got up and went over to where Severus was already standing in the doorway leading from the dining room to the hallway. Tom waited for Severus and Jenna to leave the room before speaking to Petunia and Dudley.

"Mrs. Dursley," He addressed her formally, trying to impart the seriousness of what he was about to say. "You and your son will be confined to a private wing of my home, the same wing that my private rooms are in, for your own protection. My followers are not allowed there and thus you shall both be safe from them. If you try to wander outside the private wing, an alarm will sound. Muggle technology will not work inside the castle, the magic in the air will destroy it. A word of caution to you, Mr. Dursley; Jenna is mine and Severus's mate and has told me that when you were younger, you were a bully to her, but that you have changed in your actions towards her. She has also petitioned me for your safety. If you revert to your previous treatment of her, Severus and I shall feel compelled to avenge her and you will suffer our wrath the same as your father will. Do you understand this, Mr. Dursley?"

Tom had slipped into his Dark Lord mode at the end of his speech and let a little of his magic wrap itself around the boy, making it clear that he was deadly serious about what he was saying.

"Yes, I swear it won't happen anymore. I was only mean to her because I was jealous of her. I swear it won't happen again!" The pale and shaking Dudley managed to stutter out.

"I should hope not. Now, come here young man. There is something that seems off about you."

Dudley cautiously stepped towards Tom who leveled his wand and shot a spell at the young man. Dudley let out a little 'eep' and jumped when the spell hit him. He was surrounded by a blue aura for a moment before it dissipated. Tom had a calculating look in his eyes as he thought about the results of the spell, it would certainly explain the jealousy the young man felt towards his cousin.

"Petunia, did you know that your son has a magic-binding spell on him?"

Both Petunia and Dudley had gob-smacked expressions on their faces, clearly saying that neither had even suspected that the boy had any kind of spells on him, much less one to bind magic. Petunia's face quickly changed from shock to sheer outrage.

"That old Bastard! He deliberately denied my son his Inheritance! What possible motivation could he have to do that!" Petunia shrieked and Tom and Dudley both winced at the shrill tone.

"I would hazard a guess that he did not want another magical child growing up in the same house as Jenna. Mr. Dursley, the block can be removed if you wish it to be done. I will give you some time to make your decision, now hurry and gather your things. Return to the sitting room when you have finished, we will leave soon." Tom said and swept from the room in search of his two younger mates.

He found them in Jenna's room. He spared a scathing glance at the locks that lined her door, contemplating how much he was going to make Vernon Dursley suffer. Tom entered the room and saw that they had finished packing already and that their little one had changed into a pair of muggle jeans and a shirt that Severus had charmed so that her wings could fit through the back. The clothes were obviously second hand and Tom idly thought that they would have to get their little one a new wardrobe.

Severus had their little one wrapped up in his arms and was running his hands up and down her back underneath her shirt, exposing a tantalizing bit of flesh on every upward movement. He stepped up behind them and wrapped his arms around their little one. Tom could feel the slight tremors running through the young Angels body and wondered what had occurred while he was speaking with Petunia and Dudley downstairs.

"What's the matter little one?" Tom asked softly while rubbing soothing circles on her stomach.

Severus handed him a piece of parchment that had the Gringotts seal on it. The parchment was an official summons to the will reading of Sirius Black and an announcement that the will of Lilly and James Potter had been unsealed and was to also be read. The readings were to start tomorrow at one p.m.

"A house-elf was waiting with that when we got up here." Severus said simply.

Tom turned Jenna around and wiped away the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks.

"Shh, every thing will be alright…Now lets go down stairs and wait on the rest of your family." Tom said, mentally berating himself. If it hadn't been for his rash actions, his youngest mate would have had a proper family and it would be less likely that there would be a will reading tomorrow. After all, there was no guarantee that the Potters wouldn't have been killed at a later time either by his followers or by Dumbledore's people. He scooped Jenna up into his arms easily, earning a gasp and started back into the sitting room.

Startled, Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, afraid that she was too heavy for Tom to carry. "Aren't I too heavy for you to carry like this?"

"No, not at all little one." Tom said as the three made their way down the stairs, the sounds of Petunia and Dudley packing following them. Jenna wanted to protest this statement but decided to just lay her head on Tom's shoulder and take advantage of the contact with her primary dominant mate. She felt guilty for taking comfort from the man that had killed her parents, but she hoped that they, along with Sirius, would understand. She didn't even want to think about what her friends would think about her being mated to the Dark Lord or their 'greasy git' of a Potions Professor.

Jenna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they had reached the sitting room or that she was now seated on the couch in Severus's lap or that Tom had left.

"Where did Tom go?"

"Back upstairs to get something."

Jenna nodded and wondered what Tom had gone to get. She thought that Severus and herself had packed everything already. It wasn't long before Tom returned and handed her art book back to her. She had nearly forgotten that she had taken it to the attic with her earlier in the morning. Anytime that Jenna felt that her world was crashing down around her, she would either start a new drawing or simply look at ones she had already completed. It helped her to feel that she could do something right.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "You could have just summoned it though."

"Yes, I could have, but I wanted to go and get it for you." Tom said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He didn't try and deepen the kiss though, he was afraid that their actions earlier in the attic had scared their little one into thinking that all they wanted from her was sex. Tom moved away reluctantly and sat down beside two younger mates, waiting for Petunia and Dudley to come downstairs.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon Petunia and Dudley were standing nervously in the room, each holding a bag of necessities. Without a word, Tom stood and pulled Jenna to her feet, Severus standing after. Severus went over to shrink their bags and grabbed a hold of their arms as Jenna was pulled in close to Toms side. With a quiet 'pop', the five were gone.

**A/N- Well, finally, a new chapter. I have had a horrible week, so feel glad that you are getting this. My grandmother is still in the hospital and they have no idea what is causing the heart failure. She also has fluid in her lungs that they don't know where it's coming from. Plus, I nearly got arrested because the idiots who work at my city hall can't keep track of payments made, the idiots. Thank god I kept the receipts or I would probably be in jail right now. So, all in all, I've had a rather stressful week. You would make me very very happy if you were to REVIEW! Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, Snape would live at the end of Deathly Hallows, there would be lots more sex, Dumbledore would be the bad guy and Harry would either be a girl or be gay. Since none of these things happen in cannon, I obviously DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

**A/N- Oh happy day! My grandmother is out of the hospital! *does happy dance!* Another plus- the city seems to have pulled its head out of it's a** and rescinded the arrest warrant as no cops have shown back up. Now, if my muse would cooperate better, chapters might come faster . Chapter 6 is already in the works so I hope that it will be done faster than this chapter was. Happy reading!**

**Speech Guide**

_Thoughts_

"Normal speech"

-Mind link-

"**Parseltoung**"

_**Chapter 5**_

Jenna clung to Tom upon their arrival, trying to overcome the nausea that was threatening to wash over her. She quickly decided that the feeling of being sucked through a straw was just as bad as the spinning and lurching of portkeys.

_Bloody hell, if that's what Apparation __feels like, I would rather floo everywhere than do that again. How anyone can stand it is beyond me. _She thought to herself with a groan as the world seemed to tilt, even with her eyes closed. Petunia and Dudley, while looking pale, were doing much better than Jenna. She became aware that the body she was clinging to became the body that was supporting her from behind. She opened her eyes and looked to see who was holding her and found that it was Severus.

Tom was leading Petunia and Dudley through a door that Jenna could see led to a stone corridor.

"Where are they going?"

"I would imaging Tom is taking them to their rooms and will then adjust the castle wards to recognize the three of you." Was the slightly sarcastic answer, as if to say 'isn't it obvious?'.

Suddenly Jenna was very nervous and a tense silence settled around the pair. Most of the interaction between herself and her newly found mates had been between Tom and herself with minimal communication with Severus. Sure he had been fairly nice, but she was having trouble reconciling the 'Professor Snape' from Hogwarts that treated her, at the best of times, with a strange kind of loathing mixed with a desire to protect and the 'Severus' she had seen last night that had seemed to truly care for her. She had a feeling that Severus was also still having problems coming to terms with the 'Golden Girl' persona she projected at school and the 'Jenna' he had met last night.

She had no idea what to say to the man holding her and no idea how to even begin to overcome their rather volatile past. Jenna found it rather odd that she was more comfortable in the presence of the man that had tried to kill her on numerous occasions than the Potions Professor. Perhaps it was because she now had a memory of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle that hadn't tried to kill her and now that the older version of Riddle looked more like his younger self, it was easier to accept his change in attitude.

In an attempt to ignore the proverbial elephant in the room, Jenna decided to take in her surroundings. They were in a room that had a large fireplace with an ornately carved mantelpiece, hard wood floors and stone walls. There were two doors and Jenna idly wondered where they led to. The Slytherin crest hung above the fireplace and tapestries covered two of the walls. A beautiful hand-woven rug laid on the floor along with a leather couch, two chairs and a glass coffee table. Two large bookcases filled with very old, and very rare, books were positioned on each side of the fireplace. The final wall was taken up by three floor to ceiling windows.

Severus could feel the tension radiating off of the young Angel in his arms. He wasn't sure if the tension was from being in her once enemy's home or just being alone with him. Severus had a feeling that it was option number two since she had seemed much more comfortable with Tom than himself. He knew that the last five years had done a lot of damage to the bond but, just as Jenna was also thinking, had no idea how to go about fixing it. He had never been one to express any sort of emotions other than dislike, indifference, or mild respect to anyone other than Tom and the idea of letting someone else see the real Severus was frightening to his human half. His Elfin half was happy that his and Tom's sub had been found but was also distraught that she was so mistrustful of him.

"Where in the castle are we?" Jenna asked in a quiet voice.

"Our private sitting room. This is the only other place that you can Floo or Apparate in and out other than the main Floo room on the main floor. There is no way to access the castle through the Floo without either the password to the main Floo or the private password to these rooms. Apparation into this room is blocked unless accompanied by either Tom or myself." Severus had meant his words to be comforting that no one could enter without him or Tom. Apparently, if the increased trembling was any indication, his words had only served to make their little one even more nervous. He tightened his hold around her waist and placed his head on hers, breathing in her scent.

"We are not going to keep you confined to these rooms or even to the castle, little one. You will be free to come and go as you please when Tom has altered the wards for you. All we ask is that you not go anywhere outside the castle alone, we don't want anything to happen to you." Severus said, his face still pressed into her hair.

Knowing that they were not going to force her to stay here like a pet made Jenna calm down some and relax a bit in Severus' arms even though she was still slightly nervous around Severus.

Severus sighed in relief when he felt their Angel relax against him. He could understand her fear of being trapped here. He too saw the locks on her door and also felt the wards that basically kept her trapped in that house. Severus had a feeling that many of Jenna's late night wanderings at Hogwarts were due to the need to not feel trapped. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Severus had finally had enough of standing in the middle of the room and decided to lead Jenna into the bedroom where she could, hopefully, get settled in. With his arm still around her waist, Severus steered Jenna towards the door situated behind the couch.

When Severus opened the door, Jenna stopped dead in her tracks and just stared. The room was huge. The whole downstairs of the Dursley's house could have fit inside easily. There was another fireplace carved just as ornately as the one in the sitting room. Another couch and chair set, suede this time, was situated around another coffee table. There was a set of French doors leading out onto a balcony. The room seemed to be done in mostly earth tones, but all of this was secondary to what seemed to be the main focus of the room. The bed. It was most definitely the biggest bed that Jenna had ever seen and sat to the right of the French doors. It was a four poster that had black drapes tied to each of the posts and a black comforter. The sheets, however, were a deep blood red. The pillows were also a mix of black and red. She was also vaguely aware of the two doors on the other side of the bed, but wasn't really all that bothered by where they led at this point in time.

Severus allowed Jenna to take in the room. He followed her line of sight but already knew that she would be staring at the bed. Indeed, when he looked down at her, Jenna was staring at it with a wide-eyed expression. He moved the hand that was around her waist, placed it on the wings that were folded on her back and stroked in a soothing manner. Severus felt a shiver run down the lean body and a little of the tension leave.

A smirk crossed his face as he continued his petting, the tension slowly leaving the young Angels body, and a plan to get to know more about their little one forming in his mind. He just hoped that it wouldn't backfire. Moving carefully, so as to not bend her feathers the wrong way and to make sure he kept up the comforting movements, Severus picked Jenna up and headed to the couch.

He sat down with her in his lap and wondered at how extremely light she was. He would run a medical scan later to see if it was from malnutrition, changes she went through last night or a combination of the two. He tucked her head into the crook of his neck held his and Tom's little one close. Severus found that, with Jenna so close, he didn't want to disturb the quiet that surrounded them. Jenna, it seemed, had no such desire and asked a question that Severus would rather have waited to answer.

"Why did you hate me?" She said in a voice tinged with either fear of the answer or fear of asking in the first place.

Severus tensed when he heard the question. It was the one he was not prepared to deal with yet, although he knew he would have to answer it sooner or later. He was silent for a long time while he thought about his response. He must have stayed quiet for too long because Jenna was pulling out of his lap.

"I'm sorry sir, you don't have to answer. Just forget I asked."

_Stupid Jenna, really stupid! Did you really think he would answer when he hadn't given you permission to ask anything in the first place? How could you forget, 'Never ask questions!' I just hope he's not too angry at me…maybe he won't hurt me too badly if he's not very angry._

Severus stood and grabbed the girl currently moving away from him and tugged her back into his body.

"Idiot girl, where do you think you're going? Did I say that I wasn't going to answer? I was simply trying to think of the best way to answer." Severus snapped at her. He felt her flinch at his angry tone.

"I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have asked, please don't hurt me." Jenna said in a small voice.

Severus wanted to head right to the dungeons and torture Vernon Dursley into insanity for making their little one to fear asking questions.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." He sat back down and pulled Jenna into his lap. She tried to move away, but he just held her tighter.

"No, you are going to stay right here as I rather like having you close." She stilled in his lap and relaxed a little bit.

"Now to answer your question, even though I am fairly sure that you will not like the answer. I hated you because you were the cause of the loss of my mate. Your mother was a good friend of mine and it was her love for you that got her killed, so in a roundabout way, I blamed you for her death. When you came to school, you looked like a female version of your father, who, as you saw in my Pensive, was a constant source of torment for me during school and my hate for him transferred to you. You constantly put yourself in danger and I would feel an overwhelming need to try and protect you and hated you for that too because it felt like I was betraying Tom by looking after the girl that caused his downfall. Also, the fact that I was beginning to think you were rather attractive didn't help any."

To say that Jenna was shocked by Severus's confession was a massive understatement. She had know from the very first time she had ever seen the Potions Master that he had hated her, she was just unaware of exactly how deep that hatred ran.

_Oh Merlin…He's right, I took everything from him…How can he even stand to look at me, let alone accept me as his mate? Does Tom feel the same? How could I ever make it up to him, to them both? _

_Make what up to him? _A logical voice that sounded like Hermione's said in her head. _Most of those things were not your fault! You were only a baby when your mother died and Tom disappeared and had no control over the situation. You couldn't control the fact that you looked more like your father than your mother. As for your fathers behavior, that should have never even been a factor in Severus's actions towards you. A lot of those dangerous situations you found yourself in were due to the Headmaster and his manipulations. You remember now, you tried to go to him several times to get him to take over the situation and Dumbledore Obliviated you every single time! _

Jenna admitted to herself that the Hermione-voice made sense, but it didn't really dispel the guilt and dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach, not to mention that logic usually had very little sway with emotions. In her experience, innocence and guilt had very little to do with punishments she received and Jenna just hoped that whatever Severus decided to do wouldn't be too horrible. She didn't believe that all of that hatred had disappeared so quickly and was expecting some form of retribution for any and all of the misdeeds he had listed.

Severus hadn't said any of those things with any kind of his normal vitriol usually directed towards the girl in his lap, but that hadn't registered with the girl practically cowering in his lap if the shaking and waves of fear and submissiveness rolling off of her were anything to go by. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek only to have her flinch back violently and start pleading with him.

"I'm sorry…please, I'll be good…I'll do anything to make it up to you….Don't hate me anymore please…"

Severus was rather shocked at this reaction, but quickly realized he should have expected something like this from the mentally and physically abused teen in his arms. He pulled Jenna closer, ignoring the whimpers and half hearted attempts to escape his hold. The fact that she was offering to do '_anything to make it up' _scared Severus. That statement, combined with the submissive vibes she was giving off was having a rather odd effect on the man. On one hand, he wanted to assure the distraught girl that she had nothing to apologize for and he should be the one apologizing to her instead; and on the other hand, his elfin half liked that she was submitting like this and wanted to claim its mate. He firmly pushed that side of his desires aside for now.

"Shh, calm yourself little one, I'm not going to hurt you…I do believe that the last five years was more than enough torment for offences you did not commit. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone of us needs forgiveness, it's me. Many of the things I blamed you for were not your fault and my own ignorance and hatred blinded me. I should be down on bended knee begging your forgiveness little one."

"But-"

"No 'buts' little one, you have not done anything to earn Severus's ire. He is right, it should be both of us apologizing to you for making your life miserable." Tom said from where he was leaning in door way with the great snake Nagini curled around his upper body. Jenna had been to distracted and hadn't noticed his arrival so his sudden speech caused her to flinch rather violently. She hated it when people snuck up on her, it tended to end badly for her.

Both men could tell that their little one still didn't believe them and knew that it would take a while for them to reverse what Vernon and Albus had done.

"We can tell that you still do not believe us, but we will do whatever is in our power to convince you of the truth." Severus said.

Tom came and sat beside them then started carding his fingers through Jenna's hair. As soon as he was seated, Nagini unwrapped herself from Tom and wound around Jenna instead. She tensed and shivered as the scales and coils slid and tightened around her body. It wasn't a painful hold, just a sensation that Jenna wasn't used to.

"**Hush childe, I'll not harm you.**" Jenna gave a tentative smile to the snake and ran a hand down the smooth scales of Nagini's head. The snake flicked her tongue out and tasted Jenna's cheek.

"**You smell and taste good, childe. You are a good match for my Tom and Severus.**"

Jenna blushed scarlet at Nagini's comment and Tom let out a little chuckle. "**Thank you. Uh, how did you know I could understand you? And that Tom, Severus and myself are 'matches'?**"

"**Tom told me.**"

Jenna felt rather stupid after Nagini's answer. Of course Tom would tell his familiar all about her, after all, Jenna herself shared everything with Hedwig. She had been so distracted with Nagini that she had failed to notice the heated looks the two men were sending her. Jenna did notice when Severus turned her to face him and crashed his lips against hers. Indignant hissing from Nagini made them break apart.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly _sexy_ that sounded?" He whispered huskily in her ear causing Jenna to go scarlet again. Tom leaned over and gave her another toe-curling kiss, but without crushing Nagini.

The kisses left Jenna dazed and limp in Severus's arms.

"Yes, quite sexy, little one. However, Severus and I have some…business…to attend to in the dungeons to attend to for a few minutes. Nagini will stay and keep you company while we are gone."

Jenna winced slightly at this as she knew the 'business' the two had in the dungeons was her Uncle.

"Feel free to explore a bit, but stay on this floor for now. There are a few Death Eaters around and, although you would be safe enough with Nagini with you, I don't want to reveal your presence here yet. Your Aunts and Cousins rooms are across the hall and the private library is at the opposite end of the hall." Tom said, leaning forward again and giving her a slower, less hurried kiss. Severus moved her off his lap and also gave her a slow kiss. Severus pulled her trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it for her before leaving.

When the two men were gone, Jenna felt a strange sense of…loss? Abandonment? She knew that they weren't that far away and that they were coming back soon, but things were changing so fast that she felt rather like a ship adrift at sea. She needed at least one of them there to make her feel safe. Or Hedwig, who was currently staying with Hermione, her owl always made her feel better when things were going crazy. She didn't know how she felt about needing the two men so badly already, even with her doubts about how they felt about her.

A squeeze from the snake still wrapped around her brought Jenna out of her thoughts.

"**Come childe, why don't you have look around your new home? Or at least the part you have access to at the moment.**"

"**I'm sorry Nagini, I just don't feel comfortable enough to go outside the room right now.**"

"**Alright dearie, why don't you just look around in here then for a bit?**"

"**I suppose I can do that.**" Jenna said, standing a little awkwardly for a moment with the extra weight of the snake. She went over to one of the two other doors and opened it curiously. As it turned out, it was the bathroom she found first. It was at least the size of the Prefects bathroom that she had visited during her fourth year and the tub was just as large but had fewer taps on it. There was a large shower surrounded by glass and the whole room was done in white marble with black accents. A double vanity with a large mirror took up the wall across from the tub. There was a door set in between the tub and vanity and another door between the shower and the tub.

She crossed the room and opened the door between the vanity and tub and found it to be a simple toilet and sink (if you could call black and white marble simple). The other door lead to the largest closet Jenna had ever seen. And it was full to the brim of the finest clothes that Jenna had seen outside of the wardrobe of one Draco Malfoy.

Jenna's curiosity took over and she just had to take a closer look at the clothes before her. She ran her hand lightly over the shirts and robes and found them to be mostly made of silk. A few of the more casual tops were made of cotton, and to her surprise Jenna found a few pairs of muggle-stlye jeans mixed in with the trousers.

Jenna found herself unable to put her shabby wardrobe in with this rather magnificent selection. She exited the closet through a second door and was back in the bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Jenna put her head in hands and let out a long sigh. She was a little wary of speaking to Tom's familiar, but she _really _needed to talk to someone about the two men. Jenna didn't want to go talk to her Aunt even though she would be willing to listen to Jenna's fears, she didn't think her aunt would completely understand. Talking to the men directly was out because, well, she just didn't trust them yet completely and they still scared the crap out of her on some level.

Contacting Hermione or, well, basically anyone of her friends from school was out of the question as they would probably go running to the nearest adult who would in turn contact Dumbledore. As for contacting Remus, well, she got the feeling that even if the human part of him didn't blame her for the death of Sirius, his wolf half was. Besides, she had no way to get a hold of any of those people anyway. So that left Nagini to be her temporary confidant even if it ran the risk of the conversation getting back to Tom and Severus.

Much to her surprise, the thought of Nagini telling them both of any conversation they may have didn't bother her too much.

"**Nagini?**"

"**Yes, what is it childe?**"

"**Do they mean it? When they say they don't blame me and that they care for me now? That they are sorry for helping to make my life miserable?**"

"**Oh childe, they would not say it if they didn't mean it. Give them a chance to prove it dearie. They will take good care of you.**"

"**I can try but I've never had anyone but my Aunt to ever try and take care of me.**" Jenna said, looking Nagini in the eye. She was sure that something akin to sorrow shown in the snakes eyes.

"**I'm scared Nagini. I don't understand how they can go from wanting me dead to wanting me in a…whatever kind of relationship this is, mates or not! I'm afraid of them, that they don't mean what they say. That they will go back on their promise. That they'll just use me and then toss me aside when they don't want me anymore. I'm scared of the way they make me feel. Of how much I **_**need **_**them already. That if they hurt me again that it will shatter me completely.**"

Jenna didn't notice the tears running down her face until she felt Nagini's forked tongue licking the salty droplets away. Nagini didn't know what to say to the young one who smelled of confusion and fear and had a feeling that they childe just needed someone to listen to her fears.

"**There childe, rest now.**" The snake crooned softly as she unwound from Jenna and pushed the girl over where she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, silent tears still falling. "**Every thing will work out, you'll see.**"

The bedding and pillow smelled strongly of her mates and Jenna found herself lulled into a deep and emotionally exhausted sleep.

**A/N 2- I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, even if not a lot happened please remember to leave a review! It would make my day.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Welcome to chapter 6! Hmm, warnings for this chapter....bit of M/M action at the beginning, mild torture scene and mentions of possible, but not actual, non-con (can't really explain, you'll just have to read it to see what I mean.).

Disclaimer- Must I repeat myself? I don't own Harry Potter. Do you think that if I beg nicely enough JKR will give them to me? No, I didn't think so either *disappointed sigh*. Guess I'll just have to be happy making her characters do crazy things.

Speech Guide

_**Thoughts**_

"Normal speech"

-Mind link-

"**Parseltongue**" (ha-ha, I've been spelling it wrong for the last five chapters! *laughs like a lunatic from the realization*)

_**Chapter 6**_

As soon as the door to the bedroom had closed, Tom forcefully pushed Severus up against the wall. The only thing that kept Severus's head from impacting painfully with the wall was Tom's hand.

Tom pinned the younger male's hands above his head and pressed their lips together in a heat-filled kiss. He bit and sucked on Severus's bottom lip until his tongue was granted access to the hot and moist cavern. Severus' tongue met his in a duel for dominance, but Tom quickly won the battle as he started thrusting his groin against his partners. He delighted in the mewls and whimpers he was pulling from the Potions Master. Tom began rubbing one of Severus's slightly pointed ears with just the right amount of pressure, causing a loud groan to escape Severus's lips and practically making him melt against the older man. All too quickly, they both came with a muffled cry.

_Thank Merlin that Salazar built silencing charms around all the bedrooms…_ Tom thought to himself.

Both men stood there for a moment, coming down from their post-orgasmic bliss. Tom gently licked his mate's lip where he had bitten it. They had both desperately needed the release after being in such close quarters with their youngest mate and hearing the Parseltongue spilling from her lips. Incapable of forming speech yet, Severus used the mind link he shared with Tom to communicate his desires.

-Good Merlin, Tom. I don't know how long I can wait until we claim her…-

-Patience love, she's still afraid of us. The full bonding will have to wait until she trusts us, but we can ask her to let us put our claiming marks on her soon.-

"She seemed to trust us this morning in the attic just fine." Severus said out loud while raising one elegant eyebrow.

Tom let out a small chuckle. "That was her creature half talking and you know it. Her human half needs time to accept us."

"Yes, I know." Severus said a little sadly.

"Patience, Severus, patience. You have it in spades when brewing potions but it seems to simply disappear when dealing with our little one..." Tom murmured against Severus's lips.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Severus's mouth then pulled away from the younger man and did a silent, wand-less cleaning spell on their robes, straitening them in the process. They regained their composure and Tom stole one last kiss before he put on his 'Voldemort' persona. Their trip to the dungeons was short, as they took several of the secret passages that led there. They stopped outside of Vernon's cell and saw that the whale of a man was still out cold from the stunner that Tom had shot at him in Parseltongue earlier that morning.

With a flick of his wand, Tom had Vernon chained to the far wall by his wrists and ankles. Another, almost bored, flick of his wand and Vernon was awake and glaring at them.

"What do you freaks want? That old man Bumbledore or whatever his name is promised me that none of his people would bother me and I could do whatever I wanted to the little brat without consequences!" Vernon bellowed as he struggled in a futile attempt to escape. The chains could only be released with a spell and had everything from magic suppression charms to a curse that made the victim spew whatever was on his or her mind, which came in handy during interrogations.

"Well, Mr. Dursley, I feel that I must inform you that neither of us are one of 'Bumbledores' people. As for what we want…well, I don't think we shall tell you that." Voldemort said with a vicious smirk.

"Tsk, tsk, not even a 'thank you' for the fine accommodations. Perhaps a lesson in manners is needed, what do you say Severus?"

"Oh, yes Marvolo, a lesson is most definitely needed."

Voldemort sent several cutting hexes at the obese man, causing him to howl in pain. The charms on the chains kept the blood loss to a minimum, but did nothing to reduce the pain of the curses.

Vernon seemed to regain his wits rather quickly and looked over at Severus. "Saw you holding the little freak this morning…looked pretty cozy to me. Did you fuck her yet? I bet she would be a good shag, the old man said I couldn't get a piece of her until after her sixteenth birthday. Something about wanting to mess up a bond of some kind, said he'd pay me extra if the little bitch came back sexually broken…"

The rest of Vernon's verbal diarrhea was cut off by a loud agonizing scream as both men cast Crucio on him at the same time. They cut it off after about a minute, not wanting the vile man to lose his mind as it would be too easy of an escape.

"McNair!" Voldemort snapped, calling the prison guard. "Keep our…guest…entertained. The only limitations are that he must be alive and sane at the end of your fun."

"As you wish, my Lord." McNair replied as Tom and Severus swept from the room before they could kill the bastard currently screaming in agony.

Their creature halves were urging them to get back to their youngest mate to make sure she was alright. They made their way back to their rooms in record time by use of the internal floo system. Tom dropped his 'Voldemort' glamour and both men practically raced the short distance from the fireplace and into the bedroom. They stopped short when they saw their Angel asleep on the bed with one wing draped over her body, clutching a pillow to her chest tightly while Nagini was lying protectively across her body.

Tom and Severus simply stood there for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight that was their little one sleeping on the bed with her pale skin and white wings a wonderful contrast to the dark bedding. They quietly walked to the bed and sat on either side of Jenna, careful to not disturb her. When they were up closer, both noticed the drying tear tracks and their hearts clenched at the thought of their little one crying.

Severus pulled out his wand and started running a medical diagnostic to make sure their little one was alright. The results of the scan would take a several minutes to appear, so Severus put his wand away and just stared at the young woman on the bed.

"**She is very afraid and confused. Be cautious when dealing with her.**" Nagini hissed quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping girl.

"**I know Nagini, I know.**"

"**No, Tom. I don't think you really do.**"

Tom scowled at his familiar.

"**And do you plan to enlighten me anytime soon?**"

"**Poor childe is desperately afraid that you and Severus will hurt her both physically, mentally and emotionally. I believe that she wants to trust you, but whatever has been done to her has left the poor girl unable to.**"

A shadow of sadness passed over Tom's face before the scowl came back in full force.

"**I can't wait to finish punishing that fat muggle and Dumbledore for doing this to her.**"

"**It's not all their fault Tom. Both you and Sev have been horrible to her until recently.**"

"**I am well aware of that Nagini, but I can't very well cast Crucio or Avada Kedavra on myself or Sev'rus, now can I?**" Was the sharp retort from the now frustrated Demon.

Whatever reply the snake was going to make was cut short by a whimper from the girl curled on the bed. Their little one seemed to be caught in some kind of a nightmare if the whimpers and trembling were anything to go by. Both men started running their fingers through her hair in an attempt to wake and calm their young mate, but Jenna just whimpered louder and tried to shy away from their touch.

"Shh, little one. It's just a nightmare. Wake up for us little one." Severus whispered as he removed her shoes and then his own. He then laid down and molded his body to the back of Jenna's just as Tom did to her front. Nagini moved to coil up at the end of the bed so that Tom and Severus could try and comfort their young mate.

"Wake up, little one; nothing is going to hurt you here." Tom said.

Tom and Severus kept up the gentle words and comforting touches until their little one woke up.

Jenna woke from her nightmare slowly. She had been stuck in a large maze, much like the one from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the hedgerows had been glowing a faint eerie green. She could feel someone else was in the maze with her, trying to catch her, and she knew that if they did, they would hurt her badly. Every so often, she would feel their hand try and grab her, but she managed to wrench out of their grip and pick up her pace to get away. Jenna knew that if she could just find the exit of the maze, she would find safety.

When she was stuck in the transition from sleep to waking, Jenna felt the hands stroking her back and side; she whimpered and tried to pull away. Two voices cut their way through her sleep fogged mind, helping to comfort and relax her along with the gentle touches and the scent of her mates.

"Tom? Sev'rus?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, little one, shh...no one is going to hurt you. Go back to sleep now, alright." Tom murmured in her ear.

"Safe?" Jenna asked in the same sleepy voice.

"Yes little one, you're safe here. Sleep now, baby." Severus said.

"M'kay." Jenna mumbled as rolled over, facing Severus instead of Tom now, and snuggled in closer to the warm body and was asleep again almost immediately.

Severus's face had taken on a rather shocked look at the fact that their little one had just voluntarily cuddled closer to him instead of Tom. It gave him hope that their relationship was slowly improving. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer and was extremely pleased when she tried to get even closer than that.

Tom smirked as the shock on Severus's face morphed into a look of pleasure. Seeing his two subs entwined like that made Tom extremely happy and gave him a feeling of being completed.

Both men were pulled from their thoughts when a low chime sounded; signaling that the medical scan was done. Severus flicked his wrist to let his wand fall back into his and with another flick, a scroll of parchment appeared on the bed. Tom picked up the parchment and began to read, his face going paler and paler with every word.

The list went from most recent all the way to when she was a baby. Tom saw that last nights changes had caused the bones in the girl who was sleeping in Severus's arms to become _hollow._

_Interesting,_ Tom thought,_ just like a bird..._

Traces of a potion that weakened a persons mental defense was present along with mental scarring, most likely from repeated attacks of Legillimency. Tom knew that this damage was caused by Severus and wondered if he knew about, or possibly brewed the potion.

The list went on in detail of every injury from use of a Blood Quill to the bite of a Basilisk. That was just the thing their little one had suffered at school. The parchment also listed the many injuries she had suffered from the fat Muggle down in the dungeons. There were bruises, cuts, burns, fractures, breaks and damage to her internal organs along with malnutrition. Luckily, there were no signs of sexual abuse and that small favor made Tom breathe a sigh of relief.

That relief was short lived as he neared the end of the list. He knew that he would find where he had cast the Killing Curse at her, but the rest of the information shocked him-

Injury- Killing Curse Resulting in Cursed Scar with Soul Fragment attached.

Tom was stunned to say the least and at a complete loss as to what to do. He let out a snort of humorless laughter at the insanity of the situation. He had spent thirteen years as a bodiless spirit for trying to kill his mate and Magic had broken off a piece of his soul to attempt to keep him from trying again.

_Not that it did much good; I still tried to kill her! _

Just after his resurrection, Tom had gathered all his Horcruxes, except for the diary which had been destroyed and the Gaunt ring which he was wearing, and merged them back into his newly gained body. Tom had no idea how ingrained his soul fragment had become in their Angel or what could happen if he tried to remove the piece or if the piece remaining where it was would cause any ill effects. None of the Dark Arts books he had read ever said what the side effects of having a living Horcrux were. In short, the Demon had no idea what to do.

Tom was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Severus pull the scroll out of his unresisting hands until he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"T- Tom- I- I had no idea that he had given her a Consenesco mens (1) potion..." Severus said quietly.

"So Dumbledore did not have you brew it then?"

"No, he either got it from someone else or he did it himself."

"Is there anything that can be done to help counteract the effects?"

"I would have to do some research, seeing as how anyone who's used the potion before had no desire to counteract it later." Tom just nodded in acceptance, still reeling from what the test revealed.

"Did you know that she was a Horcrux?"

"No, there must have been a block to keep me from sensing it. That's the only reason I can think of for me to not recognize a bit of my own soul."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing for the moment love, though I believe I will allow our little one to make the decision to remove the fragment or not." Tom said, secretly hoping that she would keep it.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any..." Tom muttered quietly.

He went to wake their little one, but Severus stilled his hand.

"Let her sleep, at least for a while Tom."

Said man looked like he was about to protest, but Severus cut him off through their link before Tom could voice his objections.

-My love, please, she's had enough hard changes for the moment. - His mental voice had taken on a pleading tone.

One of Tom's eyebrows rose in mild surprise at Severus pleading for this, as it was something the younger man did rarely. He inclined his head in acceptance of the request then lay down, effectively pinning Jenna between Severus and himself. Neither man spoke, each lost in their own thoughts, content to simply hold their little one.

A couple of hours passed in companionable silence before one of Tom's house elves popped in.

"Pippin be here to ask the Masters if they would be liking to be eating in here or the main dining hall with Master Tom's followers. Oh! Is that being the new Mistress you's be tellin' us about Master Tom sir?" The little elf squeaked excitedly.

Tom scowled at the noisy elf when Jenna stirred in their arms, but it did not phase the tiny creature that was practically bouncing on the spot and smiling broadly at the prospect of having another person to serve.

"Quiet Pippin!" Tom snapped out and the little elf immediately sobered up. "Yes, this is your new Mistress. Her name is Jenna and I expect you to obey her like you obey Severus and myself. We will be having dinner here in our rooms tonight." He continued in a kinder voice. "Make sure there is a vegetarian option available. Dismissed." Tom added, remembering their little one's aversion to meat earlier.

Pippin bowed in acknowledgement and disappeared quietly to follow his Masters orders.

Tom turned his attention back to the girl between Severus and himself after scowling one last time at the spot where Pippin had disappeared. He didn't really want to disturb the little Angel, but if they were going to be having a serious conversation with her in a moment, he would rather not do it on an empty stomach.

"Wake up little one, it's time for dinner**.**" Tom said softly in her ear while Severus started rubbing one of his hands up and down the arm Jenna had thrown across his chest.

"Mm, don't wanna get up." Jenna said and a couple of deep chuckles reached her ears.

"Come now, little one, up you get. Time for dinner, then we need to talk with you." Tom said.

As if on cue, Pippin reappeared. The little elf snapped his fingers and a table with three chairs appeared. Another snap of his fingers and the table was laden with food and drink.

"Dinner is being served now, Masters and young Mistress!"

"Thank you, Pippin. Have our guests across the hall been served yet?" Tom asked

"Yes Master, Misty be bringing theirs dinner a few minutes ago. Is there being anything else that Pippin can be getting you right now's, Masters and Mistress?"

"No, that's all Pippin. We'll call if we need anything else." Tom said and Pippin disappeared with a little pop after bowing to the three people still on the bed.

Jenna stared at Tom with a rather disbelieving expression on her face. Who knew that the fearsome Dark Lord was polite to his house elves?

"Didn't think I would treat my house elves well did you?" Tom said with a wry smile.

"I...I'm not really sure how I expected you to treat the house elves."

"I'll admit that the years before my...downfall...when I was quite insane from several experiments I had done, I was exceptionally cruel to my followers and the house elves, I'm sorry to say that not even Severus was spared my wrath on occasion." Tom admitted as he pulled Jenna from the bed and over to the table.

After that, dinner was a silent affair, aside from the sounds of cutlery clinking against plates and bowls. The silence wasn't exactly tense but it wasn't completely comfortable either. Jenna felt a bit like the odd one out as she watched Tom and Severus, who seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation. She didn't know if she wanted to be included in the conversation or not, but, considering some of the glances they were occasionally sending her way, Jenna took a guess that she was the topic of their discussion.

When dinner ended, the table, chairs and any extra food disappeared with a little 'pop'. They went over to the couch and pulled Jenna down between them.

"Jenna, do you know what a Horcrux is?" Tom asked once they were comfortable, meaning they had Jenna draped over both their laps.

Jenna was a little startled, not by the question, but by the fact that this was the first time Tom had used her first name.

"No, what is a Horcrux?"

"A Horcrux is an object that contains a piece of a persons soul. When I was sixteen, I created one in an attempt to prevent my death in case it was a long time before I could locate my mates. I only ever meant to make one, but Dark magic can be rather addictive. In the end, before I went after you and your family, I created seven, one of which was unintentional. Since my ressurection, I gathered all but two bits of my soul and merged them with my new body, resulting in the regaining of my sanity and my better looks. One had been destroyed and the other was to remain intact. Very recently we discovered the unintentional one."

Tom paused to take a deep breath, and to gather his resolve to reveal the new information.

"Jenna, little one, on the night that I tried to kill you, a piece of my soul broke off when the Killing Curse rebounded and latched on to you."

**A/N- I apologize for the long wait. Not sure if I like this chapter, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to change it so I sent it to my beta Moony's Black (thanks!) to look over. Hopefully the next chapter will make me happier.**

(1)consenesco-weak

mens-mind

A potion I made up that will weaken a persons mental abilities.


	7. AN sorry

**Sorry, not a chapter.....**

**Ok, so I know that you aren't really supposed to post A/N's as chapters, although I see people do it all the time, but I just have to let everyone know that as of today 4/19/10 (I won't bore you with details) my family is, rather suddenly, officially looking for a new place to live.**

**Due to this unforeseen turn of events coupled with my case of writers block, updates will probably be a while in coming. I will attempt to get over the writers block as best I can, but there is no telling when I will be able to post any new chapters.**

**Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- *Holds up tattered copies of the Chamber of Secrets and the Prisoner of Azkaban* Do you think that if I owned Harry Potter that my copies of some of the books would be falling apart at the seams from reading them so much? **

**A/N- *looks around sheepishly* Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, writers block combined with real life problems made it difficult to focus and write. On that note, we finally found a home and I once again have regular access to the internet now. I apologize in advance if this chapter is disjointed and makes little sense or if some things are contradictory to previous chapters, feel free to point things out. Otherwise, I hope that you enjoy the chapter :). Read and Review please!**

_**Chapter 7**_

Jenna could do nothing but stare into space as she tried to process the information Tom had just given her. She didn't know how to react to the fact that she had a piece of her dominant mate's soul attached to her. It was enough to give Jenna a headache and she prayed to whoever was listening that they did not have anymore revelations for her today, or her rather fragile control was likely to snap.

"Jenna, little one? Are you alright?" Tom asked, concern lacing his voice.

She let out a little snort of mirthless laughter before answering.

"Yes. No. Hell, I don't know."

"You have the option of keeping the Soul fragment where it is, or having me remove it." Tom said.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Is that all you wanted?" Jenna asked, hoping to Merlin that was all they wanted to tell her, seeing that her control was hanging by a thread.

"We're sorry little one, but we do have something else to tell you." Severus said quietly.

_Great. Just great. What __else__ do they have to tell me? Of course they couldn't have waited to tell me until after I had adjusted to being their mate and living with them...Nooo, they have to just keep the information coming!_

Jenna didn't say anything but just gave a jerky nod for Severus to continue. When he told her about the mind weakening potion Dumbledore had been giving her, Jenna was angry. When Severus told her that the potion combined with the Occlumency lessons left scars in her mind, she went beyond angry and right to furious. And when they said that possibly the only way to reverse some of the damage was to learn Occlumency properly, frustration and no small amount of trepidation joined the fury.

Jenna pulled herself from their laps and went over to the bed. She grabbed a pillow, pressed it to her face and screamed, which turned into a wail and then a loud sob.

Tom and Severus were glad that they had decided to not tell their little one about what Vernon had said earlier, positive that her reaction to that would be even more volatile, or simply make her fear any kind of physical relationship with them anytime in the near future. The sound of their little one crying compelled them to go to her, and as they drew near, they could feel her magic swirling and crackling around her while objects in the room started to shake.

Tom tugged the pillow out of Jenna's grasp and pulled her tightly to his chest. She curled her hands in his robes and buried her face in his chest and tried to let the scent of one of her mates calm her chaotic magic and emotions. Jenna found that it was rather difficult to reign in her emotions and wondered if this was also an effect of the potion-an inability to control her feelings.

She thought it must be, seeing as how since just after the beginning of the previous school year Jenna had found it increasingly difficult to control her temper and her moods would shift quickly and unexpectedly. Jenna could feel strong arms holding her tightly to a well muscled chest and a long fingered hand at the nape of her neck gently but irresistibly pulling her head back. A vial was pressed to her lips but Jenna was reluctant to drink it after just finding out that she had been drugged on a regular basis last year.

A finger pressed on her lips, encouraging them to part. A little whimper passed her lips.

"Shh... Open your eyes little one. It's just a Calming Draught; your magic is making everything shake..."

Unaware of when she closed her eyes in the first place, Jenna opened her eyes and met the gazes of Tom and Severus, who was indeed holding a little bottle of Calming Draught. Severus's thumb was running along her bottom lip still, looking almost mesmerized by the gesture. Jenna tried to take the bottle but found that her hands were shaking too badly to hold it steady. Severus pressed the vial to her mouth once again and tipped it into her mouth.

Almost immediately, the tremors running through her slowed and stopped and her wayward magic quieted. Her head fell back on Tom's chest and a shudder passed through her body as Jenna took deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to loose control like that..." Jenna said, moving her head so that her words weren't muffled by Tom's body.

Severus let out a little scoff at that, causing Jenna to search his face for any sign that he was upset with her for the outburst and would refuse her apology. She was inordinately relieved that all she could see was mild amusement shining in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. Something of Jenna's wariness and relief must have shown on her face as Severus's smirk slid into a small sad smile.

"We're not angry, so don't apologize..." the Potions Master murmured before placing a feather-light kiss on her mouth and then on the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Jenna flushed lightly in embarrassment and nearly apologized again, but held back at the last moment. On top of that, she didn't know if she believed him or not, and with the Calming Draught in her system she really couldn't bring herself to care. A little laugh met her ears and one of Severus's thumbs ran across her cheekbone.

"So easily flustered...And turning the most attractive shade of red...Absolutely delicious." Severus said, placing more light kisses on Jenna's lips with one of his hands wandering low on her waist and pulling her fully from Tom's arms.

"Stop tormenting her Severus, there will be time for that later." Tom said, pulling Jenna back into his body. "We still have something to ask of our little one." Jenna frowned at Tom over her shoulder; silently asking what else it was that they wanted from her and just a little worried about what it could be.

"Little one, don't be afraid; there are only two things we want from you tonight. Now, first can you pull in those lovely wings of yours?"

"Umm, why?" Jenna really didn't want to pull her wings in without a good reason. They made her feel safe, plus she wasn't sure how to pull them in to begin with.

"No need to be suspicious little one. You need to practice pulling them in and out, but what we want to do next needs your wings to be pulled in."

Even with the Calming Draught, Jenna was wary. What could they want that would require her to leave herself feeling defenseless? It was true that she trusted Tom and Severus to an extent, she had been practically alone in the castle and they hadn't harmed her yet; but that didn't mean that she would give up what she saw as one of her only methods of defense without a fight or a damn good reason. Oh, Jenna knew that her wings would be of little use against the two men who were both physically and magically stronger than she was, but they still made her feel safer.

The good thing about the Calming Draught was that Jenna was able to think about what they were asking, or not quite asking as the case may be, instead of rejecting any request immediately. Though that didn't mean that she wasn't going to ask any questions and try to find out what it was that they wanted from her.

"What exactly is it that you want from me?" Jenna didn't realize that, even with Tom holding her, she had managed to curl in on herself; her distress showing even with the potion still in her system.

"Shh, we don't want to hurt you if that's what you're wondering little one. We want to mark you as ours before we let you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You do remember our promise to never intentionally harm you again correct?" Tom said.

"Yeah, but I think you're just going to have to keep reminding me about it." She said a little sheepishly. "Before I agree to do anything right now, what exactly will this do to me?"

Tom had to consider his answer carefully. There were many benefits for all involved; but due to the soul fragment attached to Jenna, there could be some unforeseen consequences and Tom wasn't entirely sure what they might be.

"What we know will happen is that our powers will combine, giving Severus and I partial access to your power just as you will gain partial access to our magic as well. We will also gain a limited ability to sense each other's emotions and thoughts. Also, we will gain the ability to sense each others general locations as well."

"Alright, that's what you know will happen. What is it that you aren't certain of?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't register that bit of information or just let it go."

"Contrary to the beliefs of some people, I'm not stupid or unobservant and I do have at least a little sense of self-preservation. I think I have a right to know what could go wrong before I agree to take this step so soon." Jenna said with a raised eyebrow, which reminded Severus strongly of Lily, and a hint of impatience in her voice.

Tom let out a low chuckle. _Should have realized that she would notice that. _Tom opened his mouth to answer, but Jenna had already figured out the answer to her question on her own.

"It's the bit of your soul attached to me, isn't it? A Horcrux right? You don't know how it will affect the bond."

Tom and Severus looked at their young mate in surprise. Neither of the men had expected her to figure it out on her own.

"Why so surprised? I do have reasoning skills." Jenna pouted at them.

That drew another chuckle from both the men this time.

"No, I suppose that we shouldn't be too surprised. And yes, that is the problem. We have no idea how starting the bond will react with the Horcrux in you. It could speed up the bonding process, keep a bond from forming entirely, or have some effect that we haven't thought of yet."

"I need a few minutes to think." Jenna said, pulling herself from Tom's arms. She went into the bathroom and sank down against the closed door, burying her head in her hands and tried to make sense of her thoughts and emotions.

Jenna had mixed feelings about them wanting to mark her so soon, so she was uncertain as to what she should choose. Her creature half was ecstatic that her mates wanted her and didn't really care about what kind of problems could arise; and her human half wasn't sure if she liked the idea of the men having nearly constant access to her mind. Although, it wasn't like they didn't have access to her mind anyway Jenna reasoned. However, as Jenna understood, the connection would work both ways which made her feel a bit better about the situation. Plus, there was part of her human half that desperately wanted to belong to someone.

The Horcrux was another matter altogether. Short of removing the Horcrux (like they had offered earlier), there wasn't much they could do, but Jenna wasn't sure that she wanted to be rid of it. It had done no real harm that she was aware of, and she imagined that was where her Parseltongue ability came from (which was something she was secretly fond of).

All in all, the suggestion was rather tempting; if it weren't for the fact that Jenna just wasn't ready yet. Too much had happened in a short amount of time, and she needed to adjust before making any new changes. Jenna just hoped that Tom and Severus would understand.

She took a calming breath and left the bathroom. The two men were lounging up against the headboard of the bed with Severus leaning against Tom's chest, a look of contentment on both their faces. They had removed their outer robes, leaving them in black trousers and white button-down shirts. Tom was running one hand through Severus's hair while the other was wrapped around his waist. The look of peace and contentment on their faces made Jenna's heart hurt and her resolve to delay wavered and fell.

Jenna didn't know if they were posing like that on purpose, though she wouldn't doubt that they were, to influence her decision; but her whole being was crying out that it desperately wanted to be a part of what she saw before her. They were both looking at her now, waiting patiently for her decision. She bit her lip nervously and nodded her head, unable to look them in the eye, just waiting for them to start mocking her. When nothing happened, Jenna looked up and was mildly surprised to see Tom standing in front of her. Tom didn't say anything; he just took her hand and pulled her over to sit on the bed.

"Are you positive about this little one? We aren't going to force you to do this and are willing to wait until you are fully ready."

"I'm sure." Jenna said simply, even though she wasn't at all certain of her decision.

"Alright, then you need to pull your wings in." Tom said as he ran a hand lightly down her feathers.

"I don't know how to do that."

"Don't worry, either Tom or myself can help you." Severus said.

"How exactly...?"

"Just relax and look me in the eye."

Legillimency. They were going to use Legillimency to help her. Jenna's face paled drastically, her body began to tremble, and she had the sudden urge to be ill as memories of the Occlumency 'lessons' entered her mind.

Severus silently cursed himself once again at the look of near terror on Jenna's face when she worked out what they would be doing to help her. Legillimency was, unfortunately, the fastest and easiest way to teach their little one what she needed to know. Both men decided then and there that they would show her in the future that the art wasn't always something to be feared.

"Shh...Breathe, little one, breathe...We won't hurt you going in and out of your mind, but we can't promise that pulling your wings in won't hurt. You'll need to relax as much as possible and trust us. This is the fastest and perhaps the easiest way to help. Would you rather Tom tried first?"

Jenna's face didn't have much color return to it and she still looked frightened, but the worst of the shaking had stopped and Jenna no longer looked like she was about to run away. Slowly, she nodded her head and Tom turned her to face him instead of Severus. He took her face in his hands and held her so that Jenna so that she couldn't look away from him. One silent spell later and Tom was inside Jenna's mind.

_It's like being inside one of those Muggle Kaleidoscopes..._Tom thought as he looked around. Jenna's thoughts and emotions were swirling chaotically, forming into some order for a moment but then going right back into the general mass. _It's a wonder that our little one is able to think clearly about anything._

_Tom wanted to look and see the memories of Jenna's childhood, but knew that he was only to be looking for the thread of power that was connected to their little one's wings. He ignored the irrelevant memories and began searching for the memory of her transformation; it would help Tom to know exactly what he was looking for. Tom found what he was looking for quickly enough but at first all he could make out besides seeing the memory was the immense pain that their little one had been in during her transformation._

_He pushed passed the pain and was finally able to pinpoint the bit of magic that acted as a control mechanism for her wings. Tom left the memory and went to their little one's magic core and could see the bit of his soul. While Jenna's magic was white with flecks of color, his was deep black and was latched on tightly to their little one's core. Tom seriously doubted that they would be able to remove the fragment even if Jenna wanted them to. He was tempted to reach out and touch the fragment, but once again reminded himself that he was there for one reason only. _

_Tom found the same trigger that he had found in the memory, he reached out and when he touched Jenna's power, Tom felt a shudder run down shining column and knew that shudder had run through Jenna's body also. He gave a little tug, but nothing happened. Tom pulled a little harder and felt their little one join the effort and together they soon had the wings pulled in. He left their little one's mind and found himself back in his own head, with a trembling wingless Angel in his lap._

_Severus had apparently transfigured her clothes into a knee length spaghetti strap nightgown and was dabbing a towel on her back. He pulled the towel away to reveal the small amount of blood that was present. Severus looked up and frowned at Tom._

_"Did you have to be so rough while pulling them in? She passed out just after you finished."_

_"I tried to be easy, but they refused to come in! She had to add her own magic to help."_

_Severus didn't say anything else; he just scowled for a second then looked back down at their little one who was still lying limply in Tom's lap. She looked so vulnerable, and for a moment neither man quite knew what to do with her. They'd had every intention of marking her, but without the wings as a physical reminder that she was their mate, they each had the thought that they could take their revenge on the girl that they imagined caused them so many problems._

_They both mentally shook off the dark turn their thoughts had taken and silently agreed to move on to the actual marking of their mate. Tom laid her on her back on the bed and then both men laid on either side of her. Jenna started to stir at that moment and she was afraid that they were going to reject her now. She wanted to ask about what they were doing, but Tom silenced her before she could ask._

_"No questions little one, and try to relax, no matter what happens."_

_That statement did little to make Jenna relax, but she did her best. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was about to happen. Her eyes snapped open a moment later though when she felt them placing kisses on both sides of her neck, and a sound between a moan and a whimper escaped her lips when they began to suck on her neck. Jenna tensed when she felt the sharp edge of their teeth on her skin and cried out in pain when they both bit down hard. Jenna could feel all three of their powers swirling around them, both the men's powers settling into her and her power settling into them. She could also feel both the men just outside her mind as if they were waiting for something, but Jenna couldn't figure out what they were waiting for._

_| After a few moments, the power subsided and Tom and Severus pulled away from her neck. Jenna was shaking again from the surge of power, both entering and leaving her body. Her eyes had closed again and she was vaguely aware of someone pulling her close and then a warm blanket being draped over her before succumbing to the exhaustion. _

_Perhaps if Jenna had been in a more alert state, she would have noticed that her wings had come back and that both Tom and Severus's full creature sides had revealed themselves. Severus's ears were now even pointier than before, his cheekbones were higher and sharper, and his eyes had a more exotic shape to them. In addition to Tom's wings, his eyes, while always crimson, were closer to the color of freshly spilt blood and the pupils were slits. His nails were black, rather long and came to sharp points. _

_Tom carefully ran the nails of one hand down the spine of one of Jenna's wings, allowing just a bit of his power to flow down through his fingertips. A pleased smirk crossed his face when their little one's wings melded seamlessly back into her body without any kind of reaction from Jenna. Tom frowned slightly, it shouldn't have been much more difficult than this to pull in her wings earlier; and there definitely should not have been any blood. _

_He was also more than a little confused by his and Severus's reaction just after he had slipped out of Jenna's mind. It had been like they had been under a weakening Compulsion Charm; but why had the charm not shown up on the medical scan they had run earlier? Tom knew there were spells that were untraceable; perhaps that was why it hadn't shown up._

_Tom allowed his creature half to sink back into his body and waited for a similar reaction, but nothing happened. Well, whether it had been a lingering Compulsion Charm or just some lingering resentment, the feeling was gone now. Tom was now sure even in his human form that, even without the physical reminders, the young creature sleeping in Severus's arms was truly their mate and nothing was going to keep them apart again._


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Long time no update right? Well, sorry if I got your hopes up, but this isn't an update either. I have tried (on numerous occasions) to sit and finish the next chapter for this story, but each time I find myself unable to complete it.

This is mostly because I'm rather unsatisfied with the previous chapters and feel that they need to be reworked before I continue to write more. I've been toying with the idea of taking this story down while I redo it or leaving it up and just posting the revised version as a new story. My question to you my readers is which would you prefer?

Leave a review or send me a PM to let me know please. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

This is just to let everyone know that the first chapter of the rewrite of this story is finally out! It's called Revelations of the Dark Side Rewrite, original I know, but I didn't feel like coming up with a new name. I hope that everyone enjoys the new version!


End file.
